


Better Than The Truth

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [42]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Community: comment_fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Morning After, One Night Stands, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac realizes some lies even ones to yourself are sometimes better than the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt on comment_fic: Any, Any (386):  
> At first I was nervous, then drunk me thought: What other chance will you realistically have to fuck a British guy?

Waking up as the sun came through his room in the small two bedroom apartment Zac shared with his roommate, Natalie, he groaned as he turned over and the moment he did turn over his arm bumped into a body beside him. An action that caused Zac's eyes to fly open and he paused as he looked at the figure beside him.

A figure that was moving and when the man turned to look at him, Zac felt his cheeks heat up as he gave an impish smile when the man just semi glared.

"You always wake your one night stands up by hitting them?" the man's deep British voice asked and Zac's cheeks got even hotter at his words.

"No," Zac answered as he shook his head and it wasn't a lie, mainly because he usually didn't have one night stands.

Last night was actually the first time in a long time he had one and it was only because he was drunk and horny and he had a thing for British accents.

If it had been any other night Zac would have just went to the club and had a few drinks and left with the guy he usually fucked. The guy who was married and would never leave his wife for Zac because he claimed to love her and he claimed he wasn't gay, even though he topped Zac every Friday night that they went to the club and ran into each other there.

The guy beside him who Zac swore his name was Hayden or Hal or something with an H just looked at him as if he didn't believe him.

"Mhmm whatever you say sweetheart," he laughed the tension that had built in the room easing some when he did. 

"It's true," Zac defended as he sat up in bed, his eyes looking down into the man's impossibly colored green ones. "I'm usually much more polite when I wake up my one night stands," he shrugged trying to act cool and like this wasn't the first time in months he had woken up to someone on a Saturday who wasn't Caleb.

The man again gave Zac a skeptical look, "I doubt you have many one night stands anyway," he finally spoke as he too sat up in the bed. "You were such a fool trying to flirt with me and get in my pants. Lucky for you I found it attractive or we probably wouldn't even be here in your bed right now."

Blushing again Zac looked away from the man's gaze, "That isn't true Hayden," he said as he lied yet again. "I have one night stands every night I go to that club."

"Funny, I didn't know one night stands applied if it was the same man you always left with," the man spoke and now it was Zac who looked at him with a look. "Oh don't give me that look. I've seen you at that club before. Hard not too when you're kind of my type. I've also seen you leave with the same guy every Friday too," he shrugged with a smirk. 

"By the way though my name is Harry," the man who Zac now knew as Harry added on before slipping out of Zac's bed. "First you wake me up by hitting me, then you lie to me and now you don't even know my name," he tsked as he shook his head. "It's no wonder you always leave with the same man. You really have poor the morning after sex etiquette."

Zac looked down as he felt his blush growing and he swore before the day or well morning ended that he'd be as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he looked back up at Harry.

Harry kept his smirk as he shook his head, "Don't apologize," he said as he picked up his boxers and slid them back on. "Make it up by taking a shower with me before I leave?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Zac raised his eyebrow now as he took in Harry's request, "I may not be used to one night stands but I don't think showering together is good morning after sex etiquette either," he said teasingly as he stood from the bed, going to search for his own boxers.

"It probably isn't," Harry responded with a bit of a laugh. "Never said I had many of them myself either. Kind of like you in I've been sleeping with the same person for awhile now."

"What changed last night?" Zac asked after he had found his boxers and slipped them on. "Why'd you leave with me?"

Harry shrugged, "Cause I was tired of being treated like shit," he revealed as he turned on his heels and opened the door to Zac's bedroom.

His answer was enough to render Zac silent as he followed Harry out of the room, though his silence was broken when they stepped out of the hallway and ran right into Zac's room mate, Natalie who was also leaving her room and when they ran into her Natalie paused as she took in the sight.

"Good morning Zachary," she spoke with a tone far too chipper for nine in the morning. "Didn't know you had a friend staying over."

"Don't worry," Harry said as he stopped to look at Natalie with a smile. "I don't think Zac here remembered he had one either this morning when he rudely woke me up by hitting me in the ribs," he laughed as he held out his hand to Natalie. "Name's Harry."

"Natalie," Natalie replied as she took Harry's hand and shook it softly. "Pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure's all mine," Harry nodded as he dropped Natalie's hand and looked between Zac and Natalie. "I think I'll leave you two alone and get our shower ready Zac," he spoke before turning to leave the hallway, obviously sensing that Natalie wanted to give Zac the third degree.

Something she started in on the moment Harry had left.

"That's not who usually leaves your room every Saturday," Natalie stated with a smirk. "You changing things up on me?"

Zac looked away from Natalie with a shake of his head, "Maybe," he shrugged as he looked back at her. "Or maybe even though at first I was nervous, drunk me thought, what other chance will you realistically have to fuck a British guy?" he asked a bit teasingly as he turned to head to the bathroom. "You'll never know in the end and I'll just keep you on your toes until next Saturday morning."

"Asshole!" Natalie called out right as Zac opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

He knew it was rude to not answer Natalie honestly, that he probably wasn't changing things up and that next weekend it would be Caleb coming out of his room but well maybe he wanted to lie to himself and let himself believe that he was changing things up.

Especially when after he shut the door, his eyes scanned over Harry who was bent over the shower, turning the water on. His naked ass perched out and inviting.

Inviting enough that Zac felt his cock twitch. It was also a sight he wouldn't mind seeing again even if he knew in the end he probably never would because even with the change of his bed partner last night he just couldn't quit Caleb for good. He'd always be Caleb's puppet and he'd always forever wait for Caleb to leave a woman who he never would leave.

But for now a lie to himself was better than the truth.


End file.
